Secrets Lies Behinds Pretty Faces
by EvaLovex33
Summary: Her whole world came crashing down on her. After a tragic car crash, Miley loses her older sister. Her family leaves her after her first week of coma. Will she be sent into fostercare or will her family come back for her?Sequel is on my profile! Niley
1. Chapter 1

**[A/n] This is a one shot not so long of a story. The idea came to my head to write this story so I did. Enjoy!**

**Secrets Lies Behind Pretty Faces: Chapter 1: Miley's POV**

I hear the words of strangers around me. The tone one of not so nice and caring, but of one filled with anger and annoyance. I could faintly make sense of what they were saying.

"We need to pull the plug now." Stranger 1 argued.

"We can't just let her die," Stranger 2 replied with a hint of sensitivity.

"It has been 3 months she's been in coma," Stranger 1 harshly stated.

"Just one more week if there's no improvement you could go ahead and kill the poor girl," pleaded Stranger 2.

"Fine one week and that's it," Stranger 1 spoke.

Someone opened the door and left slamming it so hard I felt the vibrations.

I felt someone touching and smoothing my long brown curly hair. They whispered, "Please wake up out this coma soon."

I tried saying something but no words came out. I painfully tried to open my eyes. After a few tries and moments later, I could see the place around me. I was lying down on a rough bed in a white painted room with 2 chairs and a whole lot of medical equipment. It was all so overwhelming I couldn't figure out why I was in a hospital. Wait, I was in coma for 3 weeks! Where was my family? I tried saying something but my throat was too dry. All I could do was let out a cough. I started moving around and creating noise so the nearby nurse can come in to my room. After a few minutes two nurses rushed into my room and alerted a doctor. The same voice that whispered me to wake up before was now asking me to say something. I opened my mouth a let out a weak cough to show them my throat was dry. One of the nurses handed me a paper cup with tap water in it. I drank it so quickly I almost choked. I tried one more time to say something and this time my weak low voice was heard. The nurse who talked to me before was overjoyed.

"Hello, Ms. Stewart. I'm May a nurse at this hospital," the familiar nurse said to me softly with a kind grin, "you've been in coma here for the past 3 weeks."

"Umm...May, how did I end up in coma and why isn't my parents here?" I asked weakly struggling to get the words out.

Trying to avoid my question she asked, "Oh honey, what is the last thing you remember?"

I tried thinking about what happened before and all I could remember is me and my sister driving home from the P4R4MOR3 **[a/n the 4 stand for a's and the 3 means a E I couldn't write the real name of the band because of ff]** concert and there was a sudden crash that caused me to black out.

"I remember being in the car with my sister driving home and there was a crash," I whispered to the nurse.

"I'm sorry to say the crash is what led you to be in this hospital." May said with a sympathetic smile, "a drunk driver passed a red light and crashed into your car and you became unconscious"

"What happened to my sister?" I asked not prepared to hear a dreaded answer.

May frowned a bit and told me softly, "I'm sorry to say the driver crashed into your sister side of the car and she passed away immediately after the impact." She wrapped her arms around me as I buried my face into her crying floods of tears. I slowly detached myself from her wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry for staining your clothes with my tears," I whispered to her.

"Oh, sweetie I don't mind at all," she told me as she pushed away my hair from my face.

I gulped a little before I asked, "Where are my parents and the rest of my family?"

I gazed up at her soft green eyes that stood out in her delicate white skin tone and jet black hair. She was really pretty even though she was kind of old. There were a few wrinkles forming and there were light streaks of grey hair which if you really didn't look so carefully wouldn't be noticeable.

There was sadness in her eyes as her eyes as she slowly spoke the words that broke my heart to bits, "Your parents left town after the first week you were in coma and they said if you ever do wake up they left some money for you in a bank accountant."

"No! You're lying my parent will never leave me! They love me I'm their baby girl," I screamed between the sobs. This couldn't be happening my parents said they will always be their for me and they will always love me no matter what. No, this most is a nightmare! What was I to do now? Where am I going to stay with now? I have no family, I have no one. More tears started to cascade down I started wiping my face with the tissues May handed me. I shouldn't be crying over them. They lost 2 daughters instead of one. I tried to pull myself together. I drank some water that was in a cup on the table next to me.

"How long am I to stay in this hospital for," I asked May.

She replied a little surprised I guess you can say since I recovered from the fact my parents leaving so quickly, "Umm…well….I'm so sure but probably in a 2 weeks the least."

"Okay, so I'm going to be sent into the system once I get out of this place since I'm only sixteen." I spoke with a blank expression on my face trying to hide my emotions of despair and agony.

May was taken back with a quizzical expression on her face a bit confused by what I meant, but she finally realized a moment later and said, "Your parents may come back when they hear that your out of coma and you won't have to end up in the foster care system."

I laughed and said, "I'm definitely ending up in the system, well at least I only have to be in there for a year and a few months since I'll turn 17 this November." There was a slight hint of optimism in my voice as I spoke those words. I bet May found me bipolar or strange because of my constant change of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and May.**

**[a/n] sorry for the late update. This chapter just gets out May's opinion. Daily dose of reading below……**

May's POV 

I was in the room with one of the patients named Miley. I had been visiting her for the past 3 weeks she has been admitted into this hospital. This precious almost fragile looking girl had met into a car crash, lost her sister, and her families abandon her. She met into a series of horrible events but yet she is able to let out a genuine smile that I must say is very contagious. Her sea of blue eyes hides the pain and sadness she must be feeling inside. Her beautiful white skin is now scarred with streaks of bruises and stitches. Her light brown hair remains in a tangeled mess on the white hospital pillows. With all these things working against her she still remains beautiful. **[a/n May is not gay or anything I just wanted to describe Miley and since Nick isn't in the story yet I used May POV to do this.] **

Miley was now laughing at the fact she is going to end up in foster care. She is a bit strange but I suppose being in such tragedies you just have to laugh at some things instead of being such a pessimist. I wish I could do anything help but right now I feel so useless. I ended up laughing myself

"You still don't know you may end up in a very lovely family or your parents may realize the error in the decision about leaving you behind and come back for you." I said.

"Knowing my parents I bet they wont come back unless they want the money they left in the bank back," Miley spoke after letting out a sigh.

"I guess…" I said trailing off not knowing what else to say.

"Umm…can I have the clothes and all things I had the day I came in," she asked so shy and kindly that I couldn't refused.

"Okay, dear...I'll be right back with them," I said not knowing why I have done that since it is against the rules to return the patients stuff until they recovered and is ready to leave. I just couldn't say no to does pleading blue eyes. I walked off into the other room in search of Miley's belongings. After a few minutes I finally found her things and returned to her room to see her just daydreaming and playing with her fingers. She must be really bored staying in this hospital with nothing to do. She looked up at me and saw the iteams in her hand and smiled.

I walked over to her and said, "This is all you had when you came in and there are a few things your sister had as well,"

"Thank you so much," she said with such delight as she gave me a quick hug.

I was going to say something when my beeper went off alerting me that I'm immediately needed by my other patients.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I said to her in a rush, "are you going to be okay with being by yourself for the rest of the day? I'll be back tomorrow, oh and if you need anything at all just press the button,"

"Oh, it's fine and do I have to have this iv in my arm right now its not like I'm sick or anything," she asked me with curiosity

"Oh... I guess not, I'll take it off for you," I said as I took out the IV from her arm, "I have to go bye." I rushed out of that room as quickly as possible to my next patient.

Miley's POV

I watched as May rushed out of my room. I waited until there wasn't any sight of nurses as I locked the door. I quickly took of my hospital robe and changed into the clothes I had with me. I was about to pull on this white tee when I saw there was blood stains all over it so I changed my mind and put on a black Paramore shirt that said riot! in white and Paramore in red. I bought this shirt at the concert with my sister. I bit my lip and held back the tears. I pulled on the black skinny jeans and put on the socks and my black/white high top converse. I went over to the small bathroom that was in the room and looked for a brush once I found one I slowly brushed it through my tangled mess of hair until everything was all smooth. I washed my face and tried to make the scars less noticeable. I went through the rest of my belongings and took my sidekick, iPod, and money. I slowly crept out of the four walls I call home for the next couple of days and walked into the busy hallway filled with patients, nurses, doctors, and saddened people. I tried to blend in with the mass of people, hoping no one will notice that I'm a patient. I steadily walked over to the cafeteria hoping I will find some decent food to eat instead of that bland hospital food the nurses will try to stuff down my throat. I walk over to the cafeteria lady and buy a sandwich, pepsii, cookies, and an apple for $5.50. Almost all the seats were taken except for this one seat across this breathtaking boy. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. How am I going to sit across from him without staring at him like some weirdo. Ugh…he's going to think I'm some ugly fat weirdo. I was ugly enough before the accident and now I have scars all over my face to add to it. That seat just had to be the only empty seat left in this whole cafeteria right. Oh well, I guess I have to just face my fears it's not like I'm going to see him again. I should get the most out of actually being so close to such a gorgeous boy it may be the last time I will see someone like that. I slowly started walking over to the seat not anticipating sitting across him and humiliating myself..

**[a/n who is this gorgeous boy…..nick?]reviw and find out=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[a/n] hopefully I updated quickly this time since I'm writing this moments after I wrote chapter 2. So well lets find out who this gorgeous boy is…..drum roll please…….Nick Grey[it has to be legal for FF] ! Lol what other guy seems so perfect for miley lol… nileysdreamcatcher you are correct. Oh yeaa I like joe jonas better then nick I think nick is cute and all but I don't find him so amazingly hawt; I'm writing that he is like that since this is miley's pov. Enough of me heres the new chapter…..**

Miley's POV

With each step I was a step closer to the brown eyed curly brown hair boy. I was almost there when I noticed he was in a deep texting convo. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me at all. I sat down at the seat looking at my food, not wanting to even steal a glance at him in case he was looking at me. I took out my phone and used it's reflection to see what he was doing. I started turning bright red when I saw that he was staring at me. This is more awkard then it was suppose to be and I'm actually hungry. How am I supposed to eat with him staring at me? Then again what did it matter if he was looking at me it's not like he'll notice me again and starting making fun of me because I was doing something must girls wouldn't do; eating. Shocking isn't it.

I was about to open the bag of cookies when I heard this mesmerizing voice say "hi".

I looked up to see it was the brown eyed boy. I whispered a hi back.

"I'm Nick. Why are you whispering?"he asked. I was almost about to be lost in his brown eyes. He even had a cute name too. What is wrong with me I'm crushing over I guy who I barely even know.

"I'm Miley...Umm...i don't even know why I whispered," I spoke as I let out a nervous laugh.

"That's a pretty name." he said.

Ohemgee! He actually gave me a compliment. I never knew scars were so flattering.

"Thanks," I said giving him a genuine Miley Stewart smile.

He gave me an adorable crooked smile that just made me melt. Gosh, he really is cute.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said honestly, "so why are you here in the hospital? Wait you don't have to tell me that if you don't want to"

What should I tell him? I could say I'm visiting someone but what if he sees me again wearing theses same clothes he may think something's up and that I'm a liar or something. I can't have that happening.

"Thanks, your smile ain't that bad yourself, "I said and laughed a little, "I was in a car crash, so why are you here?" I was rather curious to why such a gorgeous boy would be stuck at this crummy hospital.

"Oh…are you okay; wait how did you even get out of your room aren't you still a patient here," he asked, "Oh and well my brother has cancer and he has to stay here some times so I come to visit him whenever I get the chance. I might be coming to visit the hospital more often maybe I'll see you around."

Yes, I didn't make a complete fool of myself he wants to see me again.

"It's kind of a long story, oh I hope your brother gets better," I said, "I guess you'll be seeing me around more often since I'm going be a patient here for another 2 weeks or more."

"I enjoy long stories and I have time my brother is going through his chemo therapy right now," he said showing off one of those a million dollar smiles.

"Well okay then, the story isn't really that long. So well I got this nurse May to give me my belongings so I changed my clothes took my money, cell phone, and iPod. Then I sneaked out of my room and camouflaged in with the crowd and then I ended up here." I said, "it's a really short story."

"I wish I was as brave as you, I would freak myself out and wimp out," he said laughing. He even had an adorable laughter.

"I don't think it was much braver it was more like I was bored to death in that room and I need some air to breathe. I was suffocating in there," I replied.

"Next time your bored to death call me and I'll help you out with that," he said.

"I might take you off for that offer, but I don't even have your number," I said sort of flirty.

"Well, I guess I have to give it to you; I'm a put my number in your cell and you put your number in mines," he said as I handed him my phone and took his.

I typed in my name and number and handed him back his phone and he gave me mines. He was about to take a picture of me when I blocked him from that. I looked horrible my hair was big puffy and curly and my face has scars all over it.

"What's wrong? Why can't I get a picture of you?" he asked jokingly, "camera shy?"

"I look horrible, my hair is a mess and I have scars all over my face," I said rather honestly.

"I think you look beautiful," he softly whispered to me as he moved out a hair from my face. The slightest touch sent a tingle down my spine.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better" I said.

"But I'm not lying I truly think you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself," I said laughing a bit. He ruffled his hair and gave one of those crooked smiles. He had me in a daze.

"So let's talk about something else," he said, "what's your favorite band?"

"I don't really pick favorites since I can't choose one, I love P4r4mor3 though," I said, "whats your favorite band,"

"Hmmm…that's really a tough decision, I like P4r4mor3 as well," he said.

We started talking about each other for what seemed like hours. Our conversation had to come to a halt when his phone rang and his mom told him that it was time for him to come home. We hugged goodbye. I got butterflies in my stomach and I didn't want to let go of him. He had me mesmerized. As I watched him leave I quickly ate my food and sneak back into my room and changed into my clothes. Even though I just met him I feel like I always knew him….

**[a/n] I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just ended it like that I'm going to sleep and tomorrow I'm going to update my other story. The next update for this story will be after I updated the other story. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

[a/n]heyy loves. I'm done with all my projects and schools ending this 26th so I may spend more time writing these stories for yew. So yeah, I'm kind of having writers block so give me some reviews and I'll prollly have more inspiration=).I'm sorry for the late update I just had my mind elsewhere and I had to write my salutatorian speech which is really pathetic so yeah..Enough about me here's the story.

_We started talking about each other for what seemed like hours. Our conversation had to come to a halt when his phone rang and his mom told him that it was time for him to come home. We hugged goodbye. I got butterflies in my stomach and I didn't want to let go of him. He had me mesmerized. As I watched him leave I quickly ate my food and sneak back into my room and changed into my clothes. Even though I just met him I feel like I always knew him…._

I feel asleep right after I slipped into the covers. I must say I had an **amazing** dream=]. Guess who I was dreaming of…give up? Nick of course! =]. Oh gosh this dream was awesome. I didn't have all these scars my hair was in its natural curls, we were on this insanely great date, we were at like this cave in the beach and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed. It wasn't like a really forced or a just a soft peck it was really romantic. Of course my dream just had to turn into a nightmare when we were driving and we got…….hit by a car. I started screaming and then I woke up to see a swarm of doctors and nurses were surrounding me. There expressions varied from each other.

"What's up?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, some of your scars will fade overtime while other may last forever," one doctor said, "after a week or two under observation you'll be released."

I didn't know what to say or how to feel. It was a whole mix of emotions ranging from enthusiastic to sad to worried. I really wanted to leave this place behind me but I still wanted to see Nick and I'm not sure were I'll go after I'm released.

All I could mutter out was, "Umm….where will I go after I'm released?"

A couple of people left and the doctor had a sad look on his face as he softly said, "you're going to have a meeting with Child Services and they will first see if you have any relatives to live with, if not you will go to a foster care or orphanage."

"Oh…I guess I'm going to end up in foster care I have no relatives left. All my family is gone…" I said with a long sigh.

"Okay, if you need anything at all press that button next to your bed and a nurse will be in here to take care of you," he said and then he left.

Right after he left I received a text from Nick and I just couldn't help but smile when his name came up on my phone. I couldn't help but grin even more as I read his text:

_Hey Mi, I was just about to go visit you but those annoying doctors were in a room. I saw that they left so can I come in, oh yeah I'm kind of like waiting outside your door._

I immediately replied:

_Of course you can come in put don't let those doctors see you they might come in as well.=]_

I pressed send before I realized I must've looked like a mess with horrible bed hair and I was in those ugly shapeless hospital gowns. Ugh. Nick is going to see how disgusting I look and leave. Great!

Just as I was about to reach for a brush trying to salvage the mess I called my hair Nick walks in with a bag in his hand a huge grin on his face. His smile is contagious I can't help but smile back at him. He grabs a chair a pulls it over to the side of my bed and sit down. I sit up and face him. If I leaned in just a little bit more I could be kissing him. Hmm….I bet he would be horrified if I did kiss him and leaves. Never to come back and visit me. I let out a low sigh so he couldn't really hear.

"So, what's in the bag," I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said teasingly with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm…what kind of surprise," I say with a coy smile.

"A good surprise," he said.

"Are you going to show me this surprise," I asked as I tried to reach over and grab the bag. I was a second to late. He has fast reflexes just as I was about to grab the bag he moves his hand and holds it up so I can't get it.

"Not until later, it won't be a surprise if I show it to you now," he said as he playfully hit my hand for trying to get the bag.

"Gosh, you're so mean, toying with my emotions. You get my hopes up and now their just crashing down. Don't talk to me," I said jokingly and I crossed my hands and made a sad face.

"Aw…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm very berry sowwie," he said in this very cute baby voice. I couldn't help but laugh he was so adorable.

"Awe… You're forgiven but I still want to see what's in the bag," I said pouting a little at the end. He grabbed me into a warm hug. I just didn't want to let go but I had to since he did. He smells really nice, wow I'm such a dork.

"Be patient," he said waving his finger in my face as if he was trying to discipline me. It was rather funny so I started laughing.

"I'm hungry," I said quite randomly.

"It is breakfast time, I guess you want to go a get something to eat from the cafeteria," he said.

"What? Its morning already didn't I like just met you at lunch," I said kind of shocked.

He started laughing at how surprised I was over this and he finally stopped to say, "time goes by quickly. So do you want some brekkie?"

"Brekkie?" I asked as I started laughing, "sure but I'm not sure I can walk out in this." I lifted my hospital gown a little.

"I used to say brekkie when I was little," he said, "can't you just change your clothes into regular clothes and sneak out like last time."

"I guess, but I only have those clothes I wore last time. You won't mind that I'm wearing the same clothes again," I said kind of shyly.

"Why would I mind, I understand the problem and it's not really a big deal. So go on and change I'll be waiting for you outside the door," he said as he walked out the door closing it so softly the sound of it meeting to its end was faint. I quickly got up and grabbed the clothes I stashed before I went to sleep. I changed into the clothes, put on my socks and converse, and quietly slipped out the door. I saw Nick sitting in one of the lounge chairs playing with his cell phone so I thought it would be fun to surprise him. I quietly crept up behind the chair and screamed boo quietly so others can't hear it but loud enough for Nick to get freaked out about it. He jumped and fell out of his chair and ended up on the floor. I started laughing uncontrollably. When Nick noticed that I was laughing he figured out I was the one who said boo. He seemed mad at first but then he smiled. I guess I'm forgiven for scaring him.

**[a/n] this chapter is pretty short. I kind of lost my inspiration in this story and I'm having writer's block with it. I might end it quickly. Anyway, I don't know what the surprise is going to be so any suggestions. Yeah will bye people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[a/n] hey, well I don't have much to say so well here's the story…**

_**I quietly crept up behind the chair and screamed boo quietly so others can't hear it but loud enough for Nick to get freaked out about it. He jumped and fell out of his chair and ended up on the floor. I started laughing uncontrollably. When Nick noticed that I was laughing he figured out I was the one who said boo. He seemed mad at first but then he smiled. I guess I'm forgiven for scaring him.  
**_

He got up from the floor and we started walking toward the elevator since the cafeteria was on the 1st floor. As we were walking I felt his hand gently graze past mines. There was like an electric shock that went through my body. It was something I never felt before. We finally reached the elevator and thankfully there was an empty one waiting for us. After a few seconds we reached the first floor and we walked towards the cafeteria. I started walking over toward the line when I noticed he was going towards the tables.

"Your not going to get anything to eat?" I asked.

"Uhmm..not really I already ate before I came to the hospital," he replied.

"Ohh..but I'm going to feel weird that im eating and your not," I said looking down.

"I guess I could just get a small snack," he said.

"Okay," I said as I smiled at him and grabbed him by the wrist and walked over to the line.

I bought a bagel and some apple juice, while he got cookies.

"Cookies for breakfast, yum," I said playfully.

"Yup, it's the best breakfast out there," he said as we walked over to a empty table.

He reached the table before me and like a gentlemen he pulled out the chair for me and pushed it in when I sat that.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem my mom taught me how I should always be a gentleman," he said.

I giggled a little and said, "Well your mom must be really proud because you're a real gentleman."

"I try," he said giving me one of those heartbreaking smiles. God, he so gorgeous and here he is wasting his time to be with me.

I began eating my bagel; I didn't really how hungry I was. Nick must think I'm a real pig. I was about to get up and throw away my stuff but Nick already was there to pull out my chair and to take my tray from me and throw it out.

"Thanks," I said again.

"You don't have to be so polite," he said.

"I can't help it when you're being so nice to me," I said.

"I'm nice to beautiful girls out of habit so get used to it," he said with a crooked smile. I couldn't help but start blushing bright red. I must look horrible, yet he still there.

"Thanks, I mean, umm…, so what's the big surprise you have for me," I said trying to change the subject.

He started laughing; not loudly and hysterically but a soft laugh that was like music to your ears and was quite contagious. I would've started laughing to but I think I was humiliated enough.

"It's a surprise so you're going to have to wait," he said.

"Do I have to wait; I'm really impatient," I said.

"Fine the big surprise is, are you ready to hear it," he said teasingly and I nodded yes, "well the big surprise is… a drum roll please, a big surprise."

"Oh thanks that's so helpful," I said laughing a bit as I playfully hit him in the arm.

"You're welcome," he said with a huge goofy grin.

I started laughing and he joined in. Here I was with a face full of scars in a room full of strangers laughing with a cute adorable guy for no reason. This is unreal. For some reason even how nervous I get with the thought of Nick around when he's right next to me I feel all calm down and relaxed; I'm carefree and I don't care what others think of me. Nick has some effect on me that no other guy I been with ever had. Even if I just met Nick I feel like I always knew him. I started looking how perfect he looked and I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe his actually here talking to me.

"So where are we going to do now?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"What's with all these surprises, so are we just going to stand here or do nothing," I said.

"I like surprises, well do you want your surprise now or later," he asked.

"Hmm…I'll take now so I could just get it over with," I said.

"Okay, but you're going to have to close your eyes, no peaking," he said as he covered my eyes with his hands. I got shivers down my spine with his touch.

"Fine," I said as we started walking his hands still cover my eyes.

We came to a stop I guess to wait for the elevator when we got on we went up. After a couple of seconds we walked out the elevator and started walking down a hall but we stopped.

"I'm going to open the door so keep your eyes closed," he said.

"Okay," I said. I kept my eyes shut as he went to open the door. I got tingles like an electric current going through my body when he grabbed my hand and led me up a flight of stairs. He pushed open another door and I felt a cool breeze touch my body and warmth kiss my cheeks. He took my hand and walked me over to some place and whispered softly into my ears to open my eyes. The view before me was breathtaking. We were on the roof of the hospital and you could see the outline of mountains surrounding the trees below it. The sun was peeking out from the peaks of the mountains slightly hidden behind clouds. It was so much take in and there I saw a picnic blanket laid out with a guitar on top of it. **[a/n] if you guys saw the show Everwood will I was thinking about how the town they lived in while writing this.**

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said.

"Yeah I know I found this place the first time I ever came here to this hospital," he said watching me.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" I asked.

"Uhmm…I don't think; so probably not, but what they don't know won't kill them," he said with a playful smile.

"Khay. This place seems like your special spot, you really didn't have to bring me here," I said softly.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, oh yeah there's still more to your surprise," he said.

"Gosh, this view is enough for a good surprise I don't deserve anything more," I said.

"You deserve much better. But you seemed kind of sad so I thought I should cheer you up," he said.

I started blushing more fiercely than before. I saw him get the bag he had before and he pulled out a teddybear with a pink a purple bow

He handed the bear to me and said, "You told me your favorite colors were pink and purple so I got you a bear with pink and purple bow. So whenever you're sad you'll always have this bear to cheer you up."

"Aww thanks you really didn't have to buy me something I barely know you," I said as he took my hand and made me hold onto the bear.

"I know but I know this may sound weird to you but since the first time I talked to you, the first time I saw you, and the first time I heard that laugh of yours I felt that I always knew you and right now I really don't want to ever lose you," he said looking down.

I didn't know what to say so I took his hand in mines and when the brown and blue connected **[their eyes] **I softly said, "I feel the same way. When I'm with you I feel so relaxed and carefree, I don't have a worry at all. Even though I just met you I feel like we have known each other for so long."

His once worried face broke out into a huge smile and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Our bodies were so close together I could feel his breath on my neck and the sound of his heart beat. The moment was perfect but we broke apart.

"Oh yeah there's still more to your surprise," he said with a wink.

"When does it end," I said.

"Soon, I think," he said as he pulled out a dvd player from the bag.

"What's that for," I asked.

"Well I thought you would like to see your favorite movie once more," he said setting up the dvd player on the picnic blanket and he patted a space next to him motioning me to sit down; as which I did.

"O.M.G. You actually going to watch The Notebook with me?" I said surprised and enthusiastic.

"Well I suppose since I'm about to start the movie and I'm going to be sitting next to you," he said sarcastically.

"Aww, you're the best. You're like the only boy I know who would willingly watch The Notebook," I said hugging him.

"I know, I'm just so incredible," he said sort of cocky.

I started shivering a little from the cold breeze and Nick noticed; so he handed me a soft blanket.

"You come prepared," I said jokingly.

"Yup, you never know what will happen," he said as he wrapped the blanket around me

"Won't you get cold as well," I asked holding out the blanket for him to come under as well

"Hmm…I guess I will," he said as he came under the blanket and started the movie. I snuggled up to him as I felt his arm wrap around me.

**[a/n] So well I kind of rushed everything in this chapter. Anyway I might end this story in like 3 chapters or I might make it longer. Tell me what you think. Ohyeah im going to have another multichapter story and 2-3 oneshots up within these two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[a/n]I'm soo very sorry for the latee reply. My mom had me banned for my laptop by taking it away so I didn't get a chance to update. I got it back after much begging. Don't worry I didn't forget about you beloved readers. I hope you like the update it may suck. Oh ya if you guys read my last update for forgive and forget you may know that I'm going to finish this story and write up a couple oneshots before I start updating Forgive to Forget and I have this other multichapter story in mind. So read up: **

_I started shivering a little from the cold breeze and Nick noticed; so he handed me a soft blanket._

"_You come prepared," I said jokingly._

"_Yup, you never know what will happen," he said as he wrapped the blanket around me_

"_Won't you get cold as well," I asked holding out the blanket for him to come under as well_

"_Hmm…I guess I will," he said as he came under the blanket and started the movie. I snuggled up to him as I felt his arm wrap around me._

I began to choke up as the movie came to an end; this happens every single time I saw the movie. I saw Nick's eyes getting watery as well. He looked so adorable as the sunlight hit his face and his deep brown chocolate eyes sparkled. I could just melt. I let out a sigh.

He looked back at me and our eyes connected; our faces were so close that if I just leaned up a bit I could've been kissing him, which I was really tempted to that at that point. I felt his hot breath as he leaned closer to me; I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he wiped my tears. I felt an electric rush go through my body when his soft fingers touch my tearstained face. I was so close to kissing him when I felt the melodious sound of what seemed to be Nick's voice singing the words, "

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, were inseparable"

He took his hand off my face and arm from my shoulder and he frantically searched for what I guessed was his cell phone.

When he finally found it he flipped it open and as calmly as he could he said, "hello."

I couldn't really make out the voice of the other person but it sounded like a girl.

After a few seconds he said, "I'm at the hospital, yeah I'm going tomorrow, I'll talk to you later bye,"

"I love you too," he said very quietly perhaps I won't hear. When he closed his phone and put it back into his pockets I looked back at the screen and pretended I wasn't listening.

"Who was that," I asked curiously.

"Oh…um..that..was…my girlfriend," he said stammering but rushing at the end. I didn't let the words get to me I know the thought of him possibly even liking me was too good to be true.

"Oh, so what's her name," I said as calmly as I could possibly manage trying to cover up the searing pain I feel deep inside. Why am I getting so jealous over a girl I don't know because of a guy I just met.

"Uh…it's Selena," he said looking down at his hands; he's not even looking at me anymore. I guess I'm a hideous beast with horrendous scars compare to his perfect little girlfriend.

"That's a pretty name; so what's she like," I asked curious about his girlfriend and what she had that I didn't; wait why am I getting so worked up about this.

"She's great; I guess I knew her since we were little, we started going out just last month; she's one of my best friends; she's really sweet and caring," he said. Good she really is perfect; while I'm the girl who got her sister killed. He'll never like me when he had her; he doesn't even know me. Who am I to get in the way of those two?

"She seems nice," I said but quickly changed the subject so I didn't have to hear more about this girl who got to call Nick hers instead of me and said, "so was that you singing the ringtone?"

"Oh um yeah, I'm not that good; but Sel wanted me to put that as her ringtone when she calls," he said still looking down. God, he even had a nickname for her.

"You're great, I really want to hear you sing one day in person," I said, trying to hide my detest against _Sel._

"Oh uh yeahh sure some day," he said nonchantly then he looked at his watched and said, "I think you should go back to your room or they might start worrying about you."

"Um okay, I guess bye," I said while getting up. He didn't get up he just sat there still looking down. He didn't even give me a hug goodbye. Well there goes my only friend at this hospital.

As I started walking to the door I could hear his ringtone playing once more and the shrill screams of angered girlfriend echoing out of the phone. I walked out the door only taking once glance back at the now distraught and confused Nick.

"Goodbye my almost lover," I whispered so softly and quietly as I looked at Nick and started to descend down the stairs.

**[a/n]I''m sorry guys this was a really short chapter. Hope you liked it please review about what you thought of it;: reviews make me smiley=D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[a/n} heyyy readers! I want to thank CaseyBug14 for being the first one to review you rock! Anyway; if you readers really like my writing I suggest you subscribe me to author alerts because I have 11 new story ideas two of which will be multichapters! Yeah I have a lot of ideas! Anyway enough of me heres the story. Oh yeah can you please leave a review you could just write hi; it'll just remind me that you guys like the story so far. **

_As I started walking to the door I could hear his ringtone playing once more and the shrill screams of angered girlfriend echoing out of the phone. I walked out the door only taking once glance back at the now distraught and confused Nick. _

"_Goodbye my almost lover," I whispered so softly and quietly as I looked at Nick and started to descend down the stairs._

I quickly walked back to my room trying to go unnoticed by the nurses and doctors. I quickly changed back into the shapeless hospital gown. I had a flood of thoughts drowning my brain in pain. How could I be so foolish to even think that Nick would like me? It's obvious that he would have a girlfriend when he looked as gorgeous as he does. I bet the only reason he's with me is out of pity because I'm a patient at this stupid hospital. God why am I even so angry and jealous over this little thing. Stupid feelings! Stupid hot boy! I started crying and I screamed a bit and I guess the nurses heard because a couple rushed in. There were different expressions fixed upon the faces of the nurses; but they all were a blur except for a familiar one. There stood May with a worried look hovering above me wiping my tears with a tissue and comforting me.

I quietly whispered to hear between my sobs, "can everyone else leave," not wanting all these strangers surrounding me.

"Of course," she said softly as she got up and shooed all the others nurse out of the room.

"What's wrong?" she said wrapping me around in a warm hug.

"I-i-m-iss-my-par-ent," I lied, I couldn't tell her that I was crying over a boy I just met and the fact he has a girlfriend. That's just too embarrassing to admit.

"Aww, honeypie, its going to be alright just watch their going to come back looking for you cause there missing their baby girl so much," she said with a warm reassuring smile. I smiled back; but truth be told I really didn't want my parents to come back. Home life was all the great to start with and I don't think I can wake up every morning to see my rest of my family and still know Brandy won't be there because of my stupid mistake to go to that stupid concert. I started crying even more at the thought of Brandy. May started rocking me as if I was a baby and lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up hours later to feel the sudden warmth of the vibrant sun rays creeping through the blinds on the hospital window kissing my cheeks. I felt the soft cotton of the blue blanket touching my skin which I assumed was wrapped around me by May after I fell asleep. I saw dried up tear stains making a pattern across my pillow which I guess were created when I was in sobs over Nick and Brandy. I let out a deep sigh and got up to stretch my legs. I looked down at my phone and noticed it was already 3 o Clock. I must have been knocked out for hours. I missed breakfast and lunch so I was terribly hungry. I didn't want to leave this room in fear I'd gaze upon those brown eyes of his. Wait; weren't patients delivered there food by nurses. Where are my breakfasts, lunch, and dinners theses past days. I pressed the button that alerted a nurse. A young, blond nurse wearing too much makeup with a huge puffy updo arrived at my door. She seemed annoyed to be here.

"What do you want you brat," she said coldly. What the heck. She doesn't even know me, she has no right calling me a brat.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'm wondering where the food I was suppose to get was," I said as sweetly I could manage.

"It's way past lunch time; you got two arms and legs go get your own food," she said as cruelly as before.

"You know I could report you for you inhospitality and unwillingness to help a patient," I said with a smirk when I saw her fuming like before.

"Go ahead and try," she said.

"Fine," I said grabbing the nurse's button and pressing it again for another couple times.

Two nurses and May quickly rushed into the room.

"What's wrong Miley?" May asked concerned.

I innocently and nicely said," that nurse is being mean to me, she called me a brat, and she said that I won't get any food," pointing at the little witch.

All the nurses turned to face the now fuming red nurse while I stuck out my tongue at her.

"You little bitch," she icily screamed at me.

I acted shocked and upset pretending to be so very innocent.

"Selena! I told you before that if you get another complaint that your fired, and this is the final straw. Your fired you can turn in all your equipment at the front desk," bellowed May.

How ironic the little witch has the same name as Nick's oh so perfect girlfriend.

All the nurses left except for May who asked me, "Are you hungry dear?"

"Yes, I missed breakfast and lunch," I said softly.

"Okay I'll be back in ten with some food," she said heading out the door.

"Thanks," I said as she left the room.

I sat back down at my bed when I received a text. The name in bold black print shocked me that I almost dropped my phone.

[A/N]so who is this mysterious point texting miley. Review and wait for the next chapter and you'll find out!


	8. Chapter 8

**[a/n]heyy people. I want to apologize about the constant change in my penname;; I first had evaxlove, then randomdorkettex33, bittersweetharmonyx33, and now evaxlovex33, and I might change it to bittersweetaddictionx33. I just cant make up my mind sorry! Anyway I'm updating this really quick now if you haven't notice;; I guess this is my way too show how sorry I am for not updating for like 3 weeks. There was finally May in the last chapter; I almost forgot about her. Oh yeah; don't worry this is a Niley so something is going to happen to Selena. [oh yea notyouraveragedancer im using the mixed up plan with the possible seque; I'm rushing through it though.] Ohyaa this is number EIGHT, yes its LATE, buh I hope yuh think its GREAT.**

_I sat back down at my bed when I received a text. The name in bold black print shocked me that I almost dropped my phone._

The screen read BRANDY in black bold letters. How can that be? Brandy died weeks ago! Hesitantly I flipped open my phone and was more worried when I read the text:

Miley Raee its your father! Call back immediately.

Why is he texting me from Brandy's phone and why do have to call him now after all these weeks he left me. Not even worried about me.

I called back until to hear his voice say, "hello."

A bit scared from hearing his voice after all these weeks I whimpered a low, "hi dad its Miley."

"Miley Rae! Why haven't you answered our previous calls; we have been worried sick about you," he said trying to fake sadness. I could sense that he was lying through his Southern accent. They didn't care.

"I been in coma for the past weeks how am I supposed to call and you left me at the hospital in coma I don't get any worridness then," I said angrily.

"Miley Rae Stewart do not use that tone with me; we are coming to get you in 1 week so get yourself ready."

"How are you so confident that I'll go with you?," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm your father and you will do as I say. We are moving to Tennessee like it or not,"

"Tennessee is at another part of the country. I'm not going," I said.

"Yes you are and this conversation is over," he said and hung up.

Agh. That man aggravates me so much. I screamed into the pillow. How can he just come tell what to do after leaving me behind and not once looking back? I need to find a way out of this. I started thinking of what I should do when May and a doctor walked in. I fixed myself and sat back down on the bed Indian style.

"I'll be given you a quick checkup to see how far you came," the doctor said.

"Okay," I muttered softly.

After a few tests the doctor left.

"What's up; you seem angry and your not your usual Smiley Miley self," May asked concerned.

"My dad called me after all these weeks he left me and said he's taking me to Tennessee," I said.

"Isn't that a good thing your going to be with your family again," May softly said.

"No! what kind of family leaves their doctor behind not caring how she'll be. They are no family of mines. I rather be in foster care then be with them," I angrily said.

"It'll be alright. We'll think of something to get you out of this," May said her soft caring voice.

"Really. You'll help me," I said surprised.

"Yes," she said smiling.

I hugged her tightly and said thank you over a hundred times. I let her go when I heard the doctor walk in.

"Miley it seems like you dramatically improved and you can be discharged in one week," he said and walked right back out.

"Ugh. This means they can take me away in one week," I said aggravated.

"It'll be alright. Let's talk about something else and not make this a dreary day," May said sitting down across from me Indian style as well.

"Okay," I replied.

We talked for hours and discussed everything about eachother. I told her about Nick and she told me how he'll come around and see how he's missing out on a great girl and if he doesn't he wasn't meant to be and your soulmate is out there looking for a special girl like you. I found out she once had a husband; they were madly in love but he died from a stroke; she misses him dearly but she knows that one day everyone will passed and he's timed had come so she shouldn't question the judgement of God. May knew more about then anyone else. I grew a liking for her almost a daughterly love. She seemed to care more about me then my mom had ever done. I was sad when it was time for May to leave and go home. She tucked me into bed though. I forgot all about my dad.

**[a/n]ugh this chapter seriously sucked, but ohwell. Anyway Nick wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next. Bye for now. This is my shortest chapter for this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**[a/n]heyy. So well, I'm going to end this story rather quickly because I lost my intrest in it and seems your guys did too. I'll make a sequel if you ask because I already have an idea which is full of drama; but I'm not sure if I should write it since you guys don't seem to care anymore. I need at least 2 more reviews to write the next chapter or else this story is going on hiatus. Yes I know I sound kind of mean but I'm sorry; it just seems you guys don't like this story anymore. Anyways heres the story.**

It has been a 3 days since Nick last talked to me on the roof. 3 long painful days. As much as I hate it I was missing him dearly; his curly hair, those deep chocolate brown eyes, his angelic voice, and that breathtaking smile. I tried my best to forgive him. I occupied myself by playing games on my phone, listening to music, sneaking out of the room to visit the little kids, and talking to May. Even after all that my mind is always on him, while my dreams are filled with thoughts of him. I keep checking my phone ever so often hoping he'll just leave a text or call; I keep looking at the door eager to see if he'll just walk through giving me his crooked smile. I had been wrong time every time and now I may not get to say my final goodbye to him since my dad is going to forcefully take me to Tennessee next week.

I just laid back down on the soft white pillow letting my mind drift through those wonderful thoughts of him; I was sick of fighting myself to forget him. Those moments with him were one of the happiest I ever been and may the only happiest I will ever be if I'm forced to leave with my "parents" again. I was thinking about how sweet and caring Nick was when we were on the roof; when I heard a slightly faint hesitant knock on my door.

Thinking it was just another nurse to check on me I softly said, "Come in."

Contrary to my belief it was not a nurse but the guy all my thoughts have surrounded upon holding up a bouquet of roses and an I'm sorry bear. I was shocked and ecstatic. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there on the bed with my messy bed hair and my jaw hanging. After a few moments of silence and staring at each other I tried a recollect myself by gently brushing through my hair with my hand; I didn't say anything though in fear my voice will be raspy and I'll croak.

"Mi, I'm really sorry I didn't talk or come visit you these past days. I didn't want to ignore you; but I was caught up in a lot of things and I just didn't know what to do. Do you forgive me?" he said with his brown eyes pleading and sad.

"Nick, why are you being sorry its not like you had some attachment to me and that you had to come and see me everyday," I said hiding the sadness I felt that he didn't come early.

"I know but I still feel sorry for just leaving you hanging when we were on the roof and not even coming to see you after that," he said sadly.

"It's alright Nick. You're forgiven. So what happened when you weren't visitng me," I said with genuine concern.

"My brother only has a month left to live. His chemo didn't work out. Selena broke up with me," he said quietly looking down at the floor.

I got up from the bed and gave him a tight hug and whispered it to his ears, "Nick, you brother doesn't want you to be sad, you should make the best of this month and do everything possible. Don't starts mourning for if you do you'll miss out on some incredible last memories. If Selena was meant to be the one you guys will be together again and if not then it wasn't meant to be."

He hugged me back tightly and softly said, "Thanks,"

When we finally let go, Nick said, "I actually like this other girl and I truly think she could be the one."

I tried to give him the best smile I could possibly could that could mask the pain I was feeling.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and softly whispered, "You."

I was surprised and overjoyed that he said it was me and all I could mutter out was, "really."

"Yes Miley, I really do like you; possibly even love you. Because when I'm with you I can't help but smile and laugh. You listen and you really understand me. I know we only known eachother for a short time; but I really do care for you. I feel that I can be completely honest with you and I could tell you anything," he said holding my hands.

"Nick I don't know what to say. I really do like you too, and I may even love you. You're all I think about and all I dream about. When you weren't here for these three days the sight of your face and sound of your voice were all I wished for," I said burying my head into his chest.

"Miley, I promise that I'll never leave you ever again," he said cupping my chin and then he brought his lips to mines I was in bliss. I felt actual sparks and that kiss was breathtaking.

I suddenly remembered that my dad was taking me away and that I'll never going to see Nick again. My parents just had to ruin this perfect moment. I pulled apart from him and started crying.

"Whats wrong Miley," Nick said wiping my tears and hugging me.

I said, "…….."

[a/n]this is the end for chapter nine. If you review, I'll write the next chapter and youll find out what Miley said.


	10. Chapter 10

**[a/n] hey yes I'm continuing. Thanks to xxBreathexx &&NileysDreamCatcher && MileyLuver4Life. Your reviews made me smiley. I loved everyone else's reviews as well but they were the first ones to review within 2 hours of me putting up the story. Thanks! Anyway, everyone wanted to know what Miley said and I'm sorry to say it may not be as suspenseful as all you thought. Sorry. Anyway lets make the number of review get up to 30!=D!Oh yeah the more reviews i get the longer the next chapter will be and how many more twists i'll add.  
**

_I suddenly remembered that my dad was taking me away and that I'll never going to see Nick again. My parents just had to ruin this perfect moment. I pulled apart from him and started crying._

"_Whats wrong Miley," Nick said wiping my tears and hugging me._

_I said, "…….."_

I said, "Nick I think you should leave and forget about me. We can never be," trying to push him out the door while he tried to stand ground.

"Miles, but why? I love you and you love me I don't see the problem," Nick said confused.

"It'd be easier if you forgot about me," I said looking down I really didn't want to look into his deep brown eyes when I say the next thing, "Ni-Nick, I-I d-do-don't love you."

I didn't dare look up in fear of his expression. We just stood there in silence waiting for the other to say something.

Finally Nick broke the silence and slowly said with a bit of anger in his voice, "I don't believe that Mile. I know our lying why you can't just tell me the truth. I love you and I know for sure that you love me to do. If you don't then look me in my eyes and say you don't love me."

I slowly looked up from the ground and looked in his gorgeous brown eyes that got me week in the knees, I slowly sputtered out, "I-I-I d—da-do-don't—I can't do it! Yes Nick I do love you, but we can't be together and you should just forget me, I don't deserve you loving me."

I started crying a bit as I sat down on the bed and brought my legs up and rested my head on my knees. I felt an arm wrap around me and envelop me into a warm hug. I assumed those toned muscular arms surrounding my body were Nick so I cried into his chest whole my hands were holding on to his chest. He removed a stray strand from my face and gently caressed my cheek and whispered into my eared that everything was going to be all right. I wanted to believe him, but I knew otherwise so I pulled apart from him and pushed him away.

"But, Nick! Everything isn't going to be all right," I almost screamed in despair.

"Why wont it. Miley please tell me why?" Nick softly said moving me so I was facing him and then taking my hands in his; gently stroking the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb. I wanted to cry even more seeing how perfect and caring Nick was and I couldn't be with him.

"Be-be-because it wont," I sputtered out quickly. I didn't know how to tell nick about my sister and my parents coming back. I just didn't know how to tell him. It pained me too much; to repeat and relive all that. I skipped past all those gruesome details when I told May what happened that night. I just don't know how to find the words to tell him.

"Miley your not giving me enough reason, please tell me, your making it all difficult," he said.

"Nick just forget it if its so difficult, you should go be with your brother since I'm so very difficult," I said in false anger and annoyance, hoping Nick will get aggravated as well and leave.

"Miley. Please stop changing the subject. You're being so childish, why cant you tell me. I want you to trust me and be honest with me. If you want me to leave so badly, I'll go but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow and I want you to tell what's the problem with us being together," he said gently placing a soft kiss on my cheek and swiftly walking out the door without waiting to hear a word I was soon to soon.

I'm happy that Nick left but I'm sad that he's gone. After three days of not seeing him the end of his visit wasn't something I really wanted to happen. Hopefully he wasn't mad at me. Why do my parents have to ruin this for me? Why do they suddenly feel the need to come back for me after leaving me in coma after the first week? Don't they know I can't bear waking up each day knowing that Brandi won't be there all because of me and my urgency just to go to that stupid concert? I feel guilty enough I don't need the added guilt of the sadness and incompleteness in their faces and the family when I'm back. I can't go back, I just can't. How am I going to tell Nick? He's going to think I'm a selfish spoiled brat just letting my sister die while he is so worried about his brother. Why does life have to be so difficult?!

I screamed and cried into my pillow. I felt the presence of a swarm of nurses but I paid them no mind. I needed to let out my anger and frustration. I'll cry and scream until I have no tears left and until my voice is so sore and hoarse I cant say anything else. Today I'm going to wallow in pain, and nothing the doctors or nurses say or do is going to stop me. My life is caving in on me and I just need today to let go all this confusion and pain. The hell with my pride; I'm going to cry and I don't give a damn to who sees.

**[a/n]so how did you like it. Good, bad, horrible, so-so, or incredible. Leave me a review=D. Lovee yaa. Sorry for such a small chapter though. I'm going to make sure the next chapter is bigger atleast 2,000 words. I'm going to write a flashback on what really happened that night with Miley and Brandi. **


	11. Chapter 11

**[a/n] hey readers. I want to thank NileyROx1019 & Mileyluver4life since they were the ONLY ones to REVIEW. Anyway I promised a long chapter but since I only got 2 reviews this chapter is going to be cut short.**

_I screamed and cried into my pillow. I felt the presence of a swarm of nurses but I paid them no mind. I needed to let out my anger and frustration. I'll cry and scream until I have no tears left and until my voice is so sore and hoarse I cant say anything else. Today I'm going to wallow in pain, and nothing the doctors or nurses say or do is going to stop me. My life is caving in on me and I just need today to let go all this confusion and pain. The hell with my pride; I'm going to cry and I don't give a damn to who sees._

I woke up the next morning feeling a soft fabric wrapped around body and to find my pillow covered in dry tear stains. As I sat up on my bed I saw Nick sitting in the chair beside my bed holding two cups of coffee and staring at me.

I tried to say something but my voice was sore and all I could let out was a weak croak. Nick handed me a cup which I eagerly took. We both sat there looking deeply into the others eyes drinking our coffees and enjoying the silent. There was no need for words; for eyes said it all so clearly. If only everything was as simple and perfect as this. Of course this moment didn't last forever and we had impending trouble to face.

I set my cup down on the table besides the bed and quietly said almost as if it was a whispered secret, "Nick, why are you here?"

"Miley," he said in the almost similar soft whispered tone as I clung on to each letter as he spoke my name, "I told you I was going to come back."

"How long were you here and were you watching me sleep? Stalker," I said just as quietly trying not to strain my almost inaudible voice.

"Just an hour;; how can I resist watching a beautiful angel sleep especially when there softly muttering my name," he said smirking a bit.

"You waited for an hour;; I wasn't saying your name. Was I?" I said a bit unsure.

"Yes you were; and that's a sign that you can't stop thinking of mean which means you love me," he said grinning.

"Get over yourself," I said jokingly.

"Anyways Miley you still have to tell me what's wrong," he said concerned. I was wishing he forgot about that.

Well its now or never.

I rather take never; so I said, "I don't love you," as clearly as I could without showing a hint of lying. I looked into his eyes and I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"….."Nick said.

**[a/n] review to find out what's going to happen next chapter. The person with the best chapter gets a sneak preview of the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**[a/n] heyyy people. I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update;; its jjust that each time I start typing I really don't know what to type next. I sent a sneak preview to everyone who reviewed except for Patricia since she already knows how this story is going to end and Hunter because for some reason I couldn't go to you profile. Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter is long and if it isn't I'm sorry to say my hate for typing and putting my ideas on black and white overcame me. Happy reading. Enjoy. Oh yeah follow me /evaxlove [i'm a newbee to it and none of my friends will make an account =( ] I bold faced the things that were part of the sneak preview.**

_"Anyways Miley you still have to tell me what's wrong," he said concerned. I was wishing he forgot about that._

_Well its now or never._

_I rather take never; so I said, "I don't love you," as clearly as I could without showing a hint of lying. I looked into his eyes and I wasn't sure what he was thinking._

"…_.."Nick said. _

"Miley, please stop lying to me; just this once will you tell me the truth," Nick said looking at my eyes holding on to my hands. It just pained me so much to see him like this but I can't tell him why.

**So I took a deep breath and said, "I think were better off as friends or you should just start forgetting me." **I watched him while awaiting his response. I didn't know how he'd react or say for his face was unreadable.

**"Fine I'll forget you, I'll forget how much I love you, I'll forget you carefree laugh, your beautiful smile, I'll forget how light and blue your eyes are, I'll forget you & I'll forget my heart and soul for you," he said in his whispered tone his hands still clinging on to mines his brown eyes watering. I couldn't stand it I started biting my lip trying to stop the tears from falling as I watched him get up a walk over to the door not once looking back. **

Why does this have to happen to me? I can't just let him go.

So without taking another second to think I called out, "Nick." My voice still hoarse was barely audible and Nick was already out the door. I got up from the bed and rushed over to Nick and grabbed him by the hand. I pulled him back into the room and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. I began to cry into his chest as I felt his arms wrap around my back, we were as close as possible. Neither one of us wanted to let go. I looked up to see he had tears rolling down his face as well which I wiped off and then I crushed my mouth on to his in a kissed that was filled with such urgency and eagerness. This kiss was like no other I literally felt sparks or am I just imagining it since the kiss was so perfect. I slowly parted my lips as Nick slipped his tongue into my mouth. The kiss became a make out session before we both separated in need of oxygen.

I looked up to see a grin on Nick's face and I knew telling him the truth would be the right choice.

I softly whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Nick in response picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as kissed me.

He put me down on the bed and untangled himself from me and sat across from me on the bed.

I looked up him confused and then he said, "Miley, tell me why you wanted me to forget you and why you kept saying you didn't love me,"

I took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow from behind me hugging it tightly. I looked down and then quietly said, "Nick, you know how I'm a patient at this hospital right. Well I ended up here because I was in a car crash. My sister, (I took another deep breath), died in the crash. I was in coma for weeks. My parents left me after my first week in coma. I was supposed to go to foster care and now-now my d-d-dad's coming back." I started crying at the thought of my dad coming back for me.

**I wept uncontrollably into his chest as his arm wraps around me; I wished that moment could last forever I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but safely in his arms.**

He wiped my tears away and then softly said, "Mi, your dad's coming back so what's wrong with that."

I shook my head furiously in protest and then said, "Nick you don't understand my dad's horrible man I can't, no I won't go with him. He wants me to move to Tennessee! I can't go there I'd die without seeing you almost every day." I began crying even more.

Nick gently stroked my back as I cried into his chest while saying, "Mile, it's going to be alright we'll find a way out of this. Don't worry, everything going to be alright."

I wanted to believe those words were true but I knew otherwise. I wiped the last of my tears and I was about to ask Nick about his brother when his cellphone rang.

"Hello," he said answering the phone.

"Right Now?" he said a few seconds later, "Alright, Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned his head so he faced directly at me and then said, "Miles, I have to go home but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed me on the mouth and just before he got up and left he said, "I love you."

Before I could even get a word out he was already out the door.

----Later----

I was lying down on the bed daydreaming about Nick when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as I started to sit up and fix my self.

I saw May walk in with a bag in her hand and a warm smile on her face. Her smile and cheeriness was contagious I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, thought I should stop by. I bare gifts! Chocolate Chip Cookies!" she said excitedly. I couldn't help but giggle at her excitement as she handed me a cookie.

"Oh my gosh! These cookies are beyond amazing," I exclaimed. These cookies really were delicious.

"I know, I get them from this small bakery near my house," she said and then handed me another as the one I had before was devoured by my mouth.

"Hmm," I said while munching on the cookie.

"So what's new with you?" she asked me.

I wiped my face of cookie crumbs and then said quietly, "My dad said he's coming back to take me to Tennessee."

I started playing with the hem of the hospital gown when May spoke up and said, "That's great, you get to go and be with your family." I looked up to see her giving me a warm smile.

"I want to stay in California; I like it here," I said, "and my dad's a bad man."

"How is he bad?" she questioned.

"I never told you the whole story of what happened that night I was in the crash. I'll tell you if you promise me not to tell anyone else," I said quietly.

"I promise, you can trust me Miley," she said softly.

"So it all started……" I said

*Flashback*

I and Brandy were sitting on the bed in our room.

"We need to find a way to get to the concert tonight," she said holding the two concert tickets.

"Mom and dad would never let us go. Mom wouldn't care though, she won't even notice if we ran away. Dad is a different story. He's drunk beyond belief and you know the drill. He's going to be banging on the door if 5 seconds. 5..4..3…2…1.

"O-open up this door you good for nothing whores," my dad slurred as he pushed open the door.

**My dad stormed into the room anger etched across his faced as he fumed at us. He looked as if he was ready to strike us while just stood there not sure of what to do.** He had a empty beer bottle on his hand that I was sure he was going to hit us with.

He grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room; I bit my lip trying to stop from crying. He threw the beer bottle at Brandy at her stomach. She yelped in pain. He started hitting us more and then he fell unconscious on the floor. Brandy and I took this opportunity to drag him out of room and onto his bed in the other room. We saw our mom smoking in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. She didn't even notice us walk by her dragging our dad. We then ran back to our room and put on the three sets of locks.

"Miley we can go now dad's knock out he wont notice us gone," she said.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Come on we'll sneak out the window and take the car. We'll be back until anyone notices," she pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, just let me change," I said.

We left 10 minutes later.

After the concert was over on our way back home we got hit by a drunken driver.

*end of flashback*

"So yeah, I have a drunken abusive father and mom who just don't care about me. So I don't want to go home with them," I said slowly trying not to cry over the memory.

"Oh Miley. I'll find a way out of this," she said while pulling me into a hug.

"I got an idea," she said happily while grinning at the thought of her idea.

"Okay…"I said unsure.

**[a/n] sorry this story isn't as long as I thought it would be. Anyway review so I'll have some drive to write the next chapter on what the idea is. Bye for now. Oh yeah read my new oneshot and review. Tell me if I should fix it up and continue it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**[a/n] Hey my lovely readers. So this story is probably going to end in about 3 chapters; I'm end it so that it can be continued into a sequel;; but I'm only going to do a sequel if you guys want me to. Anyways here's the story. I was thinking Matilda. **

"_Oh Miley. I'll find a way out of this," she said while pulling me into a hug._

"_I got an idea," she said happily while grinning at the thought of her idea. _

"_Okay…"I said unsure._

"Miley, what do you think about living with me?" she asked me.

"Umm, that'd be great. But are you sure you want me to live with you," I asked trying to conceal my happiness. Living with May would be so great; May is awesome and I'd get to stay in California.

"Of course. Anyways, I'm getting old and I need someone to help me around the house," she said warmly.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you so much. You're the best May," I said excitedly as I jumped up from the bed to give her a huge hug. I can't believe it but May wants me to stay with her.

"I didn't you get so excited to live this old lady," she said laughing a bit at my excitement.

"Pshh, May you can pass for 30. You look so young. And anyway you rock so of course I'm excited," I said smiling.

"Smiling is the key to looking young," she said giving me a huge grin.

I was about to give her my signature huge Miley smile when I realized my dad was still coming and he could still take me back since he's still my parent.

"Wait May, what about my parents. There still coming to take me. I can't live with you without their consent. Their still my parents; and your not even my legal guardian," I said disappointed. I guess this plan wasn't going to work out after all.

"Hmm. I guess I can go to the adoption center and places of that sort and get the legal papers to adopt you. If your parents deny I can use the fact that they left you in coma so they lose their parental rights over you," she said while pondering the thought. [**a/n]idk?**

"Okay," I said.

She looked at her watched and then said, "Oh my it's late. I have to go but don't worry I'll be back in the afternoon after getting the paperwork."

"Okay bye see you tomorrow," I said while giving her bye before she left.

*The Next Day*

I woke up to the touch of someone moving my hair away from my face. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw Nick smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back. I took his hand in mine.

"Creepy much," I joked.

"No hello; gosh Miley. Anyway I'm just admiring your beauty while you sleep; you look so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. No need for thank you a kiss will do just fine," he said leaning in forward.

I leaned in a bit then I hit him on the arm.

"Hey, that's such a nice way to greet your loving boyfriend," he said jokingly.

"Yesh it is," I said then giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, that was very short," he said scrunching up an eyebrow and wagging a finger at me.

"I'm very sorry forgive me wont you," I said almost in a mock pleading tone before I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down onto the bed with me and started kissing him. His arms made their way around me as my legs overlapped and intertwined with his. Before we could get any farther I pulled apart and was holding his hands in mines.

"You're very much forgiven," he said with a smirk.

I giggled a bit and I then remembered what happened yesterday so I said, "Nick I have a plan to stay back in California."

"What is it," he asked curiously.

"Well, one of my nurses said she'll get the rights to be my legal guardian and I could stay with her here in Cali," I said.

"Are you sure you want to stay with her," he asked.

"Yes, she's really nice and super sweet. Oh and she's going to come by in a couple of hours so you can meet her," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Hopefully she lets me come visit you often or else I'm going to die and you'll find a new girl," I said looking away from him.

He picked up my chin with one hand and moved a stay strand away from my face and said, "Miley I'll never find a new girl since you're the only girl I'll ever see in a crowed room, the only one I'll ever think about, the only one constantly on my mind, and you are the only girl I love and will ever love. So please don't think otherwise."

Salty tears began to cascade down my face and I said, "How did I ever get lucky to be with such a wonderful guy like you. You're so perfect whereas I'm tainted with so many flaws."

He softly wiped away my tears in gentle strokes and said, "I'm far from perfect and I think I'm the lucky one to have such a beautiful and amazing girl like you." He then kissed me in such a caring and loving way.

I softly whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too and I have to show you something," he said while getting up and pulling me up from the bed.

"Okay, let me just grab my hoodie," I said as I took the red/black hoodie and put it on and zipped it up.

He took my hand in his and led me out the room and up the same flight of stairs that led to the roof. When he opened the door there laid the same blanket on the ground and guitar that was there last time I was here. Nick took me to the blanket and we both sat down; he let go of my hand and grabbed the guitar.

"Nick, why are we here," I asked.

"Mi, I wrote a song for you and I like to play it for you. So I thought what better place to play it but here at our spot," he said with a shy grin.

"Awe, Nick. That's so sweet," I said and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He began strumming the guitar and he sang in the most angelic voice, "

…..

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

….."

**(I'm not typing all the lyrics mainly because I don't want to search for them, & if you don't know this song why are you even reading this story)**

My eyes began swelling up with tear as he ended the song and put the guitar by his side.

"Nick, I loved it," I said before attacking him in hug and crashing my lips on to his.

After a few seconds of kissing we sadly had to get some oxygen into our lungs we separated our foreheads still touching and I was on top of him; his arms making out the outline of my back, our legs intertwined, and my hands playing with his hair and on his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said grinning.

"I didn't like it; I loved it," I said replicating his ever so contagious grin, "that is for sure my second favorite song."

"Second favorite song," he said confused scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yup," I said teasingly.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked.

"It could only be heard when I'm at my favorite place," I said.

"Where's your favorite place?" he asked.

"Right here in your arms," I said hugging him more tightly and burying my face into his chest. I felt his hand play with my hair and try hold me as close as possible.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked.

"The sound of your steady heartbeat," I muffled out.

He lifted me up a bit so we were eye to eye.

"My favorite place is anywhere you are and my favorite song is the sound of your laughter, your voice, and the way you say I love you," he said.

My lips felt upon his and I softly murmured, "I love you," through our each kiss.

I faintly heard him say, "I love you," before he flipped me over and was now on top of me.

"I'm defiantly the luckiest guy in the world. I get to call this beautiful girl mines; I get to hear her utter I love you only to me, and I get to kiss her," he said before he started kissing my neck. I felt his hands go under my gown. I pushed him away, I wasn't ready for this.

He said, "I'm sorry Miley. I really am sorry, please-."

Before he could get out another word I softly kissed him and said, "Nick, its okay. I'm just not ready and I really not so keen on having my first time on the roof of the hospital even if it's our spot."

"I understand Mi," he said looking guilty and upset.

"Nick, don't beat yourself up over this. So why don't we just talk," I said.

"Alright," he said as he started to get up and sit somewhere.

I pulled his arm and brought him down next to me and said, "where do you think you were going?"

"To sit over there," he said.

I made him lay down next to me and rested my head on his chest wrapped my arm around him and said, "I want to talk while I'm at my favorite place."

Nick laughed a bit and then put his arms around me and said, "Alright, so what you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, what about everything," I said.

"Okay then you starts," he said while running his hand through my hair.

After talking for hours we just laid there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was perfect. We didn't need to speak any words because we both knew our loves for each other ran deep we just enjoyed the company of each other and the other in our arms.

A few seconds later I noticed it was starting to get dark and I said, "We should get going but right after we see this sunset."

"Okay," Nick said as we both sat up and he wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful," I said as I watched the colors of red and orange dip down and subside into the mountains leaving traces of pink, purple, and blue etch out into the sky.

"Yes you are," Nick said as I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"Your so corny and we should get going," I said.

"I'm only corny for you, babe," he said before kissing me on the cheek.

I watched him stand up and look down at me and say, "Aren't you going to get up."

"Well I would but my legs are numb from the cold, so um yeah," I said, "you don't mind carrying me would you."

"Fine," he said before picking me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold, I would've gave you a blanket or we could've have gone back downstairs," he said concerned.

"If I told you, you would've got up and moved; and I was really enjoying the position we were in so I didn't. Anyway I'm pretty glad I didn't tell you or else I wouldn't have a reason to be carried in your arms," I said.

"Uh huh," he said.

We were almost down all the stairs when I thought it'd be fun to mess with him so I started playing with his hair and scratching that one place behind his ear on his neck that I knew no guy could resist. I heard him moan a bit and I smiled in triumph.

"Miley, quit it," he said.

I went up a notch and started kissing him on the sides of face and neck and softly said, "why should I."

"If you don't stop I wont be responsible for my actions when I have you pinned against the wall and start kissing you senseless," he said.

That didn't sound like a bad idea, I really wouldn't mind so in the most seductive tone I could manage I said, "Make me stop"

Right after I said that Nick had me pinned to the wall and then his hands began making their way to my waist.

In that brief second he let go of my arms I said, "Catch me if you can," and I gave him one last kiss on the mouth, wiggled my way out of his clutch, and ran down the stairs and made my way to my room.

Right as I went to open the door I felt two hands on my waist; I turned around to see it was Nick with a playful smile on his face.

"You're pretty fast for a girl whose legs were numb," he said still holding onto me but bringing me closer to him.

We were inches apart from our faces touching when I said, "What can I say, you warmed me," with my own playful smile dancing at my lips.

"I see. Since I caught you, I think I'm entitled to a reward," he said

"Maybe you do, but I think we should go in the room first since people are starting to look at us strangely," I said while looking at the nurses and doctors staring wait no gawking at us.

"I guess so," Nick said as he saw the people gawking at us.

I took his hand and led him into the room. As soon as the door clicked closed I spin around and had Nick's lips crashing down and me and his arms on my hip and back. My arms involuntary made they way to his neck and hair.

When we pulled apart to take some deep breaths of oxygen I said, "You couldn't wait to get a reward."

"Nope," said Nick right before he frantically began kissing me. I felt him pick me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he laid me onto the bed.

Are make out session got even more heated by the second as I pulled of his shirt and my hands began searching his abs. Right when Nick was about to take off my gown their was a knock at the door.

We pulled apart and I said, "that must be May."

I got off the bed and began fixing my gown and hair when Nick said, "May?"

"Yeah she's the nurse I was talking about. Put on a shirt and sit over there," I whispered softly.

As Nick grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and sat on the chair next to the bed, I opened the door and saw May standing there with some papers in her hand.

"Hey May," I said as I gave her a hug and let her into the room, "this is my boyfriend-,"

Right before I can say another word, May said, "Nick?"

"May?" Nick said just as confused as May.

"Wait you two know each other?" I said.

"Yeah, we're neighbors and I was Nick's brother Frankie's nurse. How is Frankie by the way?" May said.

I saw Nick's face light up at the sound of his brother's name. I forgot all about him. I feel terrible for not asking about him just once.

"Frank's fine, he's getting better though. The chemo is actually helping him this time," Nick said, "how do you know eachother."

"May was the one who convinced the doctors not to pull the plug on me and she was always there since my parents left me in coma at the hospital," I said.

"oh," Nick said, "and you're the nurse who was going to adopt Miley."

"Yeah. But, how do you two know each other," May said slightly confused, "oh and Miley I got all the papers ready I only need yours and you dad's signature."

I got sad a bit at the thought of my dad, but I recovered before Nick and May would notice and said, "We met at the hospital. It's a long story, I'll tell you another time. I'll sign today and my dad'll sign when he comes on Wednesday.

"Okay, but Miley tomorrow's Wednesday," said May while handing me some papers and a pen.

"Wait he's going to be here tomorrow," I said worriedly as I signed the papers and handed them back to May.

"Mi, it's going to be all right, we're here for you," said Nick as he gently rubbed my back.

May's beeper went off and she said, "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow Miley. And Nick I'm leaving in a hour so meet me downstairs in the lobby then." She gave me a quick hug and was out the door.

"We're going to be neighbors," Nick said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically

"What's wrong?" Nick asked so sweetly and genuinely concerned.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend," I said.

"Why would you ever think that; you're a wonderful girlfriend," said Nick while cupping in his hands.

"I didn't once ask about how you are or how your brother is. I only talked about me and my problems. I have been really selfish to you. I'm really sorry Nick. You deserve someone better then me," I said as I wriggled my way out of his grasp and sat on the bed.

I saw Nick walk over to me and he wrapped his arm around me and said, "Mi, you don't have to be sorry. Sometimes people just have to be selfish. It's okay that you didn't ask because I still know that you care. You care so much about people, more then I do; so I'm the one who doesn't deserve you but I'm sure as heck lucky that I do." He then kissed me on the forehead.

"You're wonderful," I said before burying my head into his chest and enjoying his embrace.

"I know, it's a gift," he said cockily and I laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said softy.

"You're so mushy and romantic," I said giggling at his fake hurt expression.

"You were supposed to say something sweet about me. Not insult me," he said.

"I don't go by the ordinary; and that wasn't it insulted; it was a fact; I like romantic though," I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmm, so Miles do you want to go back to what we were doing before we were interrupted by the knock or do something else. I got an hour," Nick asked.

"Let's do something else; let's explore the hospital," I said excitedly.

"Okay," said Nick a bit disappointed.

"Cheer up," I told him before dragging him out the room.

We began our adventure through the hospital.

**[a/n] hey I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up. Anyway, in the next chapter I'm going to write about their adventure through the hospital and what happens when Miley's dad comes. Dun Dun Dun! So review. This is the longest chapter I ever written for this chapter. I hope it was worth it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**[a/n] hey people. I was a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews. You guys seem to like shorter chapters better than longer ones. So this chapter is going to be short. Oh yeah I want atleast 5 reviews or no next chapter for atleast 2-3 weeks.**

**THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND THAT IS THE EPILOGUE!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: the epilogue and the last chapter is going to combined so I wont have to write two more chapters && since the story is ending soon I want constructive critiscim and I want you tell me what you like, hate, and find annoying in my writing && if I should continue the sequel in the same story or make the sequel and new story; if I make the sequel a new story it'd be best if you subscribed me. **

**Important about Always the Bestfriend and Never the Boyfriend: I didn't get any reviews for chapter 5 so I may not continue that story. I have other stories to write and other things to do and if you don't review that shows you don't like the story in hence meaning I shouldn't continue. I'll reconsider if I get atleast 2 reviews; until then that story is on hiatus.**

**Important Fact about Forgive to Forget:; I'm considering changing the title to Skyway Avenue or to rewrite the story again but I'd make it a bit different. I'm not sure but just a heads up. Should I rewrite it or just change the title?**

**Anyway, there is like only one chapter left after this and I'm going to end it so that I can make a very interesting sequel to it. So review, review, and review and tell me if I should do the sequel. Here's a hint of what it's going to be included in the sequel:**

**Miley's in the car with a guy who is clearly not Nick driving to California. **

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Anyway;; here's the chappy:**

"_Hmm, so Miles do you want to go back to what we were doing before we were interrupted by the knock or do something else. I got an hour," Nick asked._

"_Let's do something else; let's explore the hospital," I said excitedly._

"_Okay," said Nick a bit disappointed._

"_Cheer up," I told him before dragging him out the room._

_We began our adventure through the hospital._

You'd be surprised at the many things that can be done at the hospital over a course of time of only a hour. Nick and I first set out exploring the fifth floor which was filled with patients in the mere ages of 9 or 10. The joyful childish smile was evident as they proudly showed their innocence while playing with the toys the hospital has provided for them. They agony or suffering over the reason of which they have been placed in this floor wasn't slightest bit shown. Nick thought it be a great idea to play games with the kids. We played hide and seek all over the floor and we pulled pranks on the staff. The sheer shock from the nurses and doctors brought laughter and amusement to the kids. There bright radiant smile were so infectious that me and Nick couldn't help but burst into wide grin. I finally met Nick's brother after that. He was a very bubbly kid with the same brown chocolate eyes as Nick. We spent 10 minutes or so there for we were kicked out his room by his very strict nurse.

**[I have no idea why I wrote that like that]**

Nick took my hand in his and we raced down the stairs to the third floor where the elderly patients were at. We walked into the lounge room where a few patients were sitting and talking. The room lacked excitement and happiness. So we livened it up. I turned on the radio and tuned up the stereo and proceeding getting some of the elderly up and dancing. Soon enough everyone was in merriment as they were dancing and laughing together. Nick held me close to his arms as we slow danced; our eyes set only upon each other as we forgot all about everyone else. A few minutes later I got tired of only dancing so I thought it would be fun to wheelchair race, since I always wanted to do that. We bid our goodbyes and we quietly made our way past the nurses as we sneaked off to grab two wheelchairs. When we were sure the coast was clear of nurses we hopped in the wheelchair and began speeding down the halls I accidently swerved right and collided with Nick causing us both to fall out the wheelchairs. As we got up we saw a security guard coming at us and he wasn't all that happy. We did the only logical thing we could think of we ran. We zoomed down the stairs and made it to the first floor. We looked behind us to hear the quick stomps of the guard on our tail. We quickened our pace and tried to dodge everything and everyone in our way. This of course was unsuccessful when we crashed into May of all people. She looked a bit furious as she scolded us for our reckless behavior. She then made us walk with her and told us to be apart which of course didn't happen and led us to be dragged by the ear; I was to be stuck in my room and I couldn't see Nick until tomorrow. I barely got a chance to say goodbye properly to him.

That is how I got stuck lying on the bed of room going over what just happened only a few moments ago. I let out a deep sigh and looked at the clock on the other side of the wall; I saw that it was almost 11. I think it's time for me to go to sleep; tomorrow was going to be a big day.

*The Next Day*

I woke up to the gorgeous sight of Nick smiling a goofy grin; which I of course returned.

"Hmm, you really enjoy watching me sleep," I said.

"Not as much as I enjoy just being with you and holding you in my arms," he said, "and this may be the last time I get to be the first thing you see when you awake for a while; for today is your last day at this hospital."

"You're so cheesy; but I still love you," I said while giving him a peck on the lips, "I can't believe today is my last there being a patient. Hopefully everything goes as planned and I get to live with May and then we could be neighbors and be together and see each other every day."

"I could then show my brothers and parents the beautiful I get to call mine," he said still smiling broadly.

"What if your parents don't like me," I said with a bit uneasiness in my voice.

"That'd be impossible for anyone to not like you," he said, "oh yeah and May told us to meet her in the lobby."

"So lets go, wait let me brush my teeth and fix my hair," I said before hopping off the bed and rushing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

A couple of minutes later I emerged from the bathroom looking a bit neater than before but my unruly hair still laid a mess upon my head in a very sloppy bun.

"You look better with your hair down; but you're always gorgeous," Nick said before taking my hand and leading me to the lobby.

As we were getting closer to the front lobby I saw him and I froze in place. My dad was there in the flesh standing by the front desk ready to scream at the receptionist as his impatience was evident in his face.

Nick looked at me worried and asked very much concerned, "what's wrong Miles."

"My-my dad i-is here," I stuttered out.

"What? Where is he?" he asked.

"Over there at the front desk. Nick I cant face him; not now," I said scared.

"Miley don't worry is going to be alright I'm here and May is too. Let's go to May first and then she could talk to your dad," Nick said.

"Okay, but can you cover me to make sure he doesn't see me," I said.

He nodded and then wrapped his arm around me as I wrapped my arms him and I buried my head into his chest slightly peeking out to make sure my dad didn't notice. We made it to May and I let go of Nick and turned my back to my dad.

"May, Miley's dad is over there at the front desk. I think you should go talk to him first before Miley does," Nick said.

"Okay, which guy is he," May asked.

"The one with the longish brown/blond hair his name is Robby Ray Stewart," I said as I watched May look at him.

"Okay, Miley I may bring him over to talk to you. Don't be scared because we wont let him hurt you in front of us," said May before she left to talk to my dad. After about 15 minutes of bickering with my dad they came over to us. Nick wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Miley Rae Stewart," my dad bellowed as he reached us.

"Y-yes dad," I quivered.

"Tell this nurse that you are not going to live with her and that you are going back to Tennessee with me today. And who is this filth with his arm around you," my dad shouted as he was about to snatch me away from Nick.

I became furious and I tried to yell back at him as stepped away from my dad and said, "this is Nick and he is certaintly not filth unlike you," my dad face began to burn red in fury, "and I'm not going back to Tennessee with you."

"Miley Rae just who do you think you are, I am your father and you are going to do whatever I tell you to do," he screeched.

"You lost the right to be my father the day you left me in coma," I said coldly.

He was just about to slap me when May stopped him and said, "Sir, you have no right to hit your daughter. We can make this process easy by you just signing you name on the dotted line or we could settle this in court costing you a tremendous amount of money."

"Fine. Go stay with this thing, but just keep on mind when they kick you out you can't come begging back to us," my dad said angrily not wanting to admit defeat as he signed his name on the papers and left the hospital.

Nick and I were smiling brightly.

"I'm official you guardian Miley and we can leave right now if you like," May said smiling as well.

"Okay, I just have to get some stuff from my room, I'll meet you back down here in 20 minutes or so," I said before taking Nick's hand and racing off to my hospital room.

As we walked in it felt all surreal to me today was the last day in this room, the last day as a patient, and the last day I'll have to face my abusive father. I was overjoyed. Everything was perfect; I had Nick and May.

I grabbed all my belongings and took my clothes and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I slid out of the hospital gown and folded it neatly upon the table in the bathroom. I pulled on my jeans, t-shirt, socks, sneaker, and hoodie. I combed my hair with the brush trying to make it as perfect as possible. Once I was satisfied I walked out of the bathroom with the gown in my hand I set it down on the bed and took my phone, money, ipod, and other stuff and grabbed Nick's hand and gave him one last kiss in that room before we began making our way downstairs to May.

We walked over to May and she asked, "so Miley what do you want to do now."

"Can we go to my old house and grab some of my stuff from there and then go to the bank and take out the money my dad left there before," I asked.

"Sure," and the three of us began walking to the car.

Today was the start of a new life and hopefully a better one.

**[a/n] Dang it I really wanted to make this chapter short. I failed of course. Anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK & READ THE ABOVE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**[a/n] hey people. Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this story and to review. Anyway there's a possible chance of me doing a review but the choice is up to you; so review and tell me. This is the final chapter of Secret Lies Behind Pretty Faces. OH YEAH PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO SO.**

_We walked over to May and she asked, "So Miley what do you want to do now."_

"_Can we go to my old house and grab some of my stuff from there and then go to the bank and take out the money my dad left there before," I asked._

"_Sure," she said and then three of us began walking to the car._

_Today was the start of a new life and hopefully a better one._

It's been a year and a half since that day I first moved in with May and she became my guardian. I brought almost all my stuff from my old house to May's house. I loved living with May since she's such an amazing person and that Nick also lived next door. I met his parents the same day I moved and just as Nick said they loved me and I loved being with them; whenever I'm not with May or Nick I'm in the Joneses' kitchen cooking, baking or just talking with Denise, Nick's mom. She was like a third mom to me right after May.

Today Nick was taking me out dinner. I took a shower and blow-dried my hair. Once it was dried I went through my closet looking for an outfit to wear. After an hour contemplating I finally decided to wear a simple light sky blue strapless dress that came up to my knee and had a white fabric going around my waist and then into a small bow on the side. I pulled on some black heels and began fixing my hair and putting on makeup. I decided to leave my hair loose in its natural brown curls and leaving some hair to the front so it framed my face. My make up was very natural only some lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara; I knew Nick didn't like me wearing to much junk on my face.

I heard the doorbell and I knew it was Nick so I grabbed a light white cardigan and my purse and went to greet him. The minute I opened the door I was pulled into a kiss.

Once we pulled apart from the kiss I said, "hi."

"Hi to you too. You look beautiful," he said and still couldn't help but blush even after we been together for so long.

"You look great too," I said as I was looking at his outfit that consisted of black dress pants, a blue button down shirt, and to top it all off black/white converse.

"I always look great; but I think we should be leaving now," he said before taking my hand and leading me to the car. He opened my door and helped me in and then he got in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going," I asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get there," he said.

After about thirty minutes and so we pulled up to the familiar hospital I was a patient at parking lot. I gave Nick a confused look only to get the response, "we're not there yet."

Then he got out of the car and helped me out.

I noticed he had a blindfold and asked, "What's that for?"

"To put over your eyes," he said and then he tied it around my eyes and whispered into my ears, "You'll have to trust me."

I just nodded and grabbed on to his hands as we were walking. We then went up a flight of stairs and Nick opened the door to some room I guess and we walked in. He then took off my blindfold and I almost went to tears at the sight.

He brought us to the familiar rooftop of the hospital building. There was a table with a candle light dinner already set and a single rose in the middle of the table. There were rose petals allover the ground and everything just looked beautiful.

I wrapped Nick into a hug and gave him kiss before saying, "Nick this is really beautiful. But how did you pull this off."

"I talked to some people and they let me have the rooftop for tonight. Do you want to eat," he asked.

I simply nodded and he took my hand and led me to the table where he pulled out my chair before sitting on his own. We talked and were reminiscing all the old memories here and ate our food. When we finished eating Nick walked over to my side and then he got down on one knee. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Miley, you are the love of my life and the only person I ever see myself being with for the rest of my life. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up to the sight of you still next to me. I know that were still young and we only knew each other for a short time; but I love you more than I ever loved anyone else. So will you Miley Rae Stewart marry me?" he said with a nervous look while holding out a box with a beautiful ring in it.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," I exclaimed before pouncing on Nick in a hug and a passionate kiss.

He then slipped on the ring that had a silver band and three diamonds on it, the center diamond was the largest.

"I'm now the happiest man on Earth," he said before scooping me up in his lap and kissing me. The kiss got more intense and heated that clothes began to come off. We were now completely naked lying on a picnic blanket on the top of the rooftop of a hospital.

"Miley, you sure you want to do this today. We can always wait," he asked me.

I just nodded while I bit my lip.

*Sex Scene goes here while including loud moaning, in and out motions, whimpering, and excessive amounts of kissing on all places.*

I was now resting my head on Nick's chest as his arms were around me we were just lying there looking at the stars thinking how perfect everything was.

"I remembered saying that I didn't want my first time to be on the rooftop of this building but now I couldn't think of a more perfect place," I softly whispered to Nick.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect person to be with," he said lightly kissing me on the forehead before I nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

*Later*

We were now driving home; drunk off of happiness and everything just being so wonderful when it happened. We were going through a green light when a car on the other side sped past through the red light and crashed into us. The last thing I remembered was Nick saying I Love you and me screaming his name.

I was now lying unconscious in a hospital at Tennessee; while Nick was rushed back to the hospital we just came from. My ring, my proposal, and the love of my life were all forgotten.

My past came back to haunt me and taunt me.

Perfect doesn't last to long.

**[a/n] Very IMPORTANT: well that's the end of this story. I told you I was going to end it so a sequel was very much possible. Anyway review and tell me what you think and if enough people want me to do a sequel I'll do one. I'll keep you all posted. Also I have a lot more stories to write so don't think this is the last of my writing.  
**


	16. Sequel is Up!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I posted the prologue-ish chapter of the sequel for this story on fanfiction.**

**The sequel is called Unraveling the Bitter Truth. Just go on my ff profile and click that title and viola the chapter pops up!=] **


End file.
